A Wish or A life?
by KyaKagami
Summary: AU. Sess and Kagome are in college and both majoring in Music and Drama. I DO NOT HATE KIKYO. SK IK SM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"-But what is life without love? Life is a mocking story of your defenseless soul, to lose one's love is to lose one's life. But what is thy wish? To lose thy love to gain another? It is a story only one can tell."

"My wish is only to lose the life of my husband, so I may go to the one I truly love! What is not more worthy of a wish then to wish a wish of true love?"

"Stop!" shouted the director. Kanazawa University's performing arts was having adductions for the fall play, 'A wish or a life?' "That was the best acting I have seen all year! You two have the parts," he yelled. Sesshomaru, a golden eyed, silver hair, handsome sophomore and Kagome a Blue eyed, black haired, slim, Freshman was trying out. Sesshomaru and Kagome had never met before, but there stage presents together was, to say the least, magnificent. Sesshomaru bowed his head showing no emotion, he never did, where as Kagome ran up to the director and hugged him. She was quite eccentric. She left after he director called out when they would be practicing and went to find Sesshomaru to introduce herself. If they were going to be working together for the next few weeks, she might as well know him. She caught up to him.

"Hi, my name Kagome, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before." She said as she stuck out her had. He didn't take it, but raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid girl, it does not matter who you are, or who I am. We are only doing this play together. Let me make it clear to you that I do not intend to become your friend, nor do I care for your name, now if you please I have a class to attend to." Sesshomaru said as he walked off without another word.

"Right," Kagome said to herself as she turned around and headed to meet her best friend and dorm-mate, Sango. She found her friend outside on a blanket under a tree. "Hey Sango," She said as she sat down next to her friend on the blanket.

"Hi Kagome, How were the auditions?" Sango asked handing her, her favorite sandwich which included Tomato, lettuce, onion, pickles and Mayo all on a sub roll. She bit into it and swallowed before she answered.

"They went great, I got the female lead, but the male lead is a real jack ass." Kagome explained. "His name is Sesshomaru, he's hot, but evil," The two girls heard a snort. Then something came down from the tree they were under.

"My brother is not "Hot"" The thing said. It was a boy there age and had silver hair, golden eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt and a hat.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled, "SIT!" Inu-yasha fell face first into the ground with a loud "thump". Sango started cracking up.

"How. did you. Do that!" she gasped in-between breaths.

"Prayer beads. they work well," Kagome stated.

"Are you a demon?" Sango asked Inu-yasha, who was getting up and spitting the dirt out of his mouth. He started to growl. Kagome went over and took off his hat. There lay the cutest dog ears that Sango had ever seen. "AHH THERE SO CUTE!" It was normal that someone wouldn't freak out if there was a demon around. They lived like on of the humans, well, most of them.

Kagome started to rub his ears feeling them, Inu-yasha stated to pant in comfort but then realized what he was doing and smacked her hands away. Inu-yasha snapped him hat away from Kagome and put it a-top his head again.

"He's half," Kagome explained. Inu-yasha growled at her. "Sesshomaru is his half brother, he's a full demon and a jack ass I know but I would be careful,"

"You know your not the only Miko around here," Sango reminded her. It was true there was another Miko, Kikyo. They both laughed and Inu-yasha went back up the tree.

"So how's your engineering classes going?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango was taking Engineering classes to get out of running the restaurant her father owned.

"There going great! I got an A on that paper I was so worried about." She stated. "How's the music and art classes going?

"They are awesome. Professor King told me that when I'm a senior I'll most likely get a record deal," Kagome was studying drama, art and music, "When's the next time your going home for a visit?"

"I'm going to go this coming weekend, my brother wants me to," Kagome explained. "Please some with me?" Sango laughed, "I'm not kidding! My mom said I could invite someone to come with me?"

"Really?" Kagome nodded. "Sure that would be really fun. Then later you can come with me to my house." They both nodded and started planning everything out.

-------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------

Sesshomaru walked on the ground to his music of blues. Blues was Sesshomaru's favorite kind of music. He loved to sing to slow rhythms and listen to them. Even though his major was drama, he still took classes in music and art. But there was one class he had to take that he did not like. Engineering. His father had made him take it. But that was not the worst part of it all. The worst part was that his half-breed - half brother was also taking that class. So this meant has actually had to see his brother two time a week in that class. But then they also have family dinner night which was worse. Inu-yasha was allowed to invite friend to each dinner. Every time he invited this girl that was in the engineering class.

"Sesshomaru!" Someone called down that hall to him. He noticed that the voice belonged to Luna, the president of his "fan club" They thought of him as a god. They've been to every play he has been in and they keep posters of him over there beds. Lately Luna has been getting in the habit of pretending that Sesshomaru was her boyfriend.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she called. He ignored her. But she did catch up with him and held on to his arm. "Silly you, didn't you hear me calling? Oh well, that's not important, what is, is that I haven't seen you in almost four hours! Why don't we make it up tonight at my house?" she asked seductively. He pulled away, still heading toward his blues class. All he heard from her was a 'hem.'

"So Inu-yasha, what are you studying?" Kagome asked looking up the tall tree at the semi- handsome young man after Kagome had left to go to her next class.

"Engineering and cooking," He responded.

"Your going to be a chef? That's Awesome! Tell me when you open a restaurant so I can go there." Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha smirked.

"Sure, I'll make sure to give you a free meal," he said hopping down, "I'm cooking for my family tonight, I've already invited Kikyo before, you want to come?" Kagome jumped up and hugged an now, very surprised Inu-yasha.

"Really? This is so cool! Thank-you!" She said really fast. She let go of him and looked at him cautiously.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Kagome eyed him up and down.

"I've been told never to trust a skinny chef," She said and giggled. Inu-yasha smirked.

"I'm not skinny," He protested.

"Yes you are, your skinny and weak," Kagome said smiling. He raised and eyebrow and smirked. He, all the sudden, picked her up and started running around campus with her in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck to stop from falling. She was half laughing, half yelling at him, but then, they ran into someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome tried to stand, out of Inu-yashas grip, but he wouldn't let go. She gave up and looked in the face of the person that they bumped into. It was someone that she had never seen before. He had black hair that was in a small pony-tail in the back of his head. He was wearing what looked to be purple monk's robes. He looked down at her and smiled. Inu-yasha finally decided to put her down. Once she was standing the monk studied her and took her hands in his.

"Fair lady, please, would do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked her. Kagome stared wide-eyed at him. Inu-yasha walked over to him and whacked him on the head, he immediately let go of her hands.

"You idiot, do you do that to every girl you meet?" Inu-yasha growled at the monk-like man.

"I'm sorry I did not know she was yours," He stated. Inu-yasha turned a deep red.

"SHE IS NOT!" Inu-yasha protested,

"That's right Lady Kikyo is yours," Inu-yasha turned even redder then before if that was possible.

"Kikyo is not mine," he stated through gritted teeth.

"Well then why can't I ask this dazzling lady out to dinner with me tonight?" the monk questioned. Kagome decided it was time to step in.

"Oh! I'm' sorry, I'm not available tonight," She said quickly. She pulled Inu-yasha in the opposite direction with a small 'bye' to the monk. "Who was that?" she asked when they were out of hearing distance.

"His name is Miroku. He's a monk and is obsessed with getting girls in bed with him. I'm surprised he didn't grope you." Inu-yasha stated, still angry.

"I'll be sure to avoid him from now on," Kagome said and looked at her watch. "AHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled and started running. Inu- yasha quickly caught up to her and placed her on his back. Sesshomaru walked out of his blues class and started to head towards his apartment. He wanted to just sit back and read a book. Sesshomaru owned his own apartment that was right near campus. It was a very nice and expensive one, too. The apartment had a step-in living room, a kitchen, two bed rooms and a bathroom. Even though the apartment was one any senior would kill to have, let alone a sophomore, like himself Sesshomaru hated it. His father was paying for it, and Sesshomaru hated relying on someone. He was doing his best trying to pay for it, working like a maniac; he still had his school work which prevented him from working all the time.

Sesshomaru walked under a tree with his hands in his pockets. He looked around, drained and spotted his half brother carrying a girl around bridal style. He heard her yelling at him to let her go, but laughing at the same time. He watched as his brothers attention was drawn to the girl is his arms so much he wasn't watching were he was going, and therefore crashing into someone. He examined the girl more. 'It's that girl, the one that got the lead with me.' He thought to himself. He watched as his brother and the girl stated to walk away in the opposite direction. The girl started to run and his brother picked her up. Sesshomaru watched as they went though the trees above him.

Inu-yasha must not have been paying attention because he ran into a branch and dropped the girl. Sesshomaru, without thinking, ran to wear Inu-yasha had dropped her and caught her before her hit the ground. She was currently gripping on to his shirt with her eyes closed shut, like she was going to die. She loosened her grip when she slowly opened her eyes to look in the golden orbs that were Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off the girl either. She had the most captivating blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. The girl in his arms got a hold of herself.

"Th-thank you," She studded and began to leave the hold he had her in.

"Kagome are you all right?" Inu-yasha asked now behind her. Kagome turned around, smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Not that I care," he added, snorting.

"I'm fine, thanks to Sesshomaru," she stated turning back to him again. "Thank you again," she told him and gave a half smile. He inclined his head.

"I feel responsible for my half-brothers insolence." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome laughed, whilst Inu-yasha growled. 'The sound of her voice is pleasant,' Sesshomaru thought, them mentally smacked himself. He did NOT like a human.

"AHHH, But I got to go," Kagome said then ran off towards the university. Sesshomaru started walking to his apartment once more.

"Why did you catch her?" Inu-yasha asked his older halve-brother, before he could get away.

"I believe I already explained it, or are you so thick I am needed to repeat myself?" He asked.

"Look," Inu-yasha started, "I know you would not care if I went around terrorizing all Japan," Inu-yasha said, now walking along side older brother.

"I also can not do the play with out the other lead. She is the female lead," Sesshomaru stated. Inu-yasha stopped as Sesshomaru kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome walked away from her singing lesson with a large smile on her face. She signed up for this extra credit with someone from a blues class. They were going to write a piece together and then sing it in front of a class. Even though most of the class was doing it, it still seemed fun. Plus if your duet was the best then you would get a gift certificate for dinner out at "Chez moi" the fanciest restaurant in town. Kagome couldn't wait, she wanted to win. She would find out who she was partnered with next week. The project would go for 3 weeks.

She pondered this while she walked though the hall heading for the Play rehearsal. She slowly turned the corner and saw a little girl about the age of seven sitting on the floor crying. Kagome quickly ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. The small girl looked up at her and wiped the tears from the eyes harshly, then nodded.

"Rin's ok," The little girl said. "Rin fell and scraped Rin's knee." Kagome smiled at the little girl, thinking that the little girl speaking in the third person was adorable.

"Why are you here Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is here to visit Rin's brother," Rin said smiling.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Inu-yasha."

Sesshomaru was headed toward practice. He smelt two scents up a head. He knew them both.. yet couldn't put a name to one. One was the annoying girl who was the main lead for the play with him. With the other persons scent nagging at his mind and Sesshomaru being an inquisitive person, walked over there to find out who it was. Plus it was on the way.

He walked around the corner to see Kagome and a little girl. 'Rin?' he questioned himself in his thoughts. 'Could it be.. Why is she here?' His thoughts were interrupted by the little girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled running up to him and hugging his leg. 'My uncertainties were confirmed.' He patted his adopted half- sister on the head. Still showing no emotion. He did really enjoy Rin's presents. But he was not willing to give up his mask.

"Hello Rin," He said. Rin smiled brighter, if possible, when Sesshomaru said her name. Ever since him step- mother had adopted Rin; the girl would always hang around him. Why? He did not know.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has made a new friend!" Rin stated excitedly. She ran over to Kagome and dragged her over to Sesshomaru. "See! This is Rin's new friend!" Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said not looking at him.

"When you talk to someone look them in the eye. Otherwise don't speak at all." He stated. Kagome was taken by surprise. 'Who does this guy think he is?' She asked her self. She sighed and kneeled down to talk to Rin.

"Rin will you be okay now that you have found Sesshomaru?" She asked Rin. Rin nodded animatedly. "Okay then, maybe I'll see you later!"

"Okay!" The little girl said and jumped up and down. Sesshomaru watched after Michicko before turning to Rin.

"I didn't know you would be coming Rin, and why are you here by yourself?" Rin's eye's started to water. He kneeled down by her like Kagome had done before. Rin sobbed into his shirt. "Rin, what's the matter," He asked now truly concerned. Rin had never cried. He let his mask drop while hugging the little girl in his arms.

"sobMommy and Dsobaddy were talkingsob to a man and Sob he took out asob a sob gun sob and shot soband shot Daddy Sob in the head. Then sobthen did the same thing sob with sobwith Mommy sob" Rin hiccupped. Sesshomaru's eyes opened widely. Rin had seen two people get shot and not only two people, but her parents. He hugged her closer.

Then he got up and picked Rin up with him. He walked into rehearsal and went to talk to the director. There were only four people in there. Kagome, the director, Rin and himself.

"I'm sorry sir but may I take the day off of practice." Sesshomaru asked the director. The director looked at the balling girl in his arms and quickly nodded.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled and ran up to them. "Is she okay?" She asked Sesshomaru. Making sure to look at him, but then looked back at Rin.

"She'll be fine," He stated also looking at Rin. "In time," he said softly after. Kagome didn't hear him. "We need to be going," He said then turned around and left. He walked strait to his apartment- no His and Rin's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru sat at his desk typing some of his homework. It had been a week since Rin came. He had a meeting with his parents lawyers and it said that they left everything they had, which included there large fortune to there kids. Sesshomaru had talked to his brother and they had agreed that Rin would stay with Inu-yasha on weekdays and Sesshomaru on weekends. Then they would switch off every month. It was a good deal to. With his homework and Drama, Weekday's were horrible for Sesshomaru. Since next month the play would be over with, it was the perfect compromise.

It was Friday; Inu-yasha would bring Rin over today. He had set up Rin's room. It was now very kidish. He had bought stuffed animals and different thing for the child. He didn't know exactly what she would want, but he tried anyway. This coming week he was going to paint it. He was going to take Rin to a bunch of stores and buy what she wanted for the room. There was already a Twin bed and a television and such things, but she was only a kid and should be in a better environment.

He heard the door bell ring and went to get it. When he opened the door he saw Inu-yasha with Rin riding his back with a large smile on her face. Inu-yasha put the little girl down. Rin Ran to Sesshomaru, which wasn't that far, and hugged his leg.

"HI SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" she yelled. He looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"So finally let down your mask, eh Sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha asked. Sesshomaru looked up, regarding at his younger brother. They had gotten closer since there parents died. For example if the other had a class the decided that they would look after Rin. It would be a joined effort. They had even joked around a little. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother. "See you on Sunday," Inu-yasha said, and then took off. Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl clinging onto his leg. Was he getting soft?

Kagome wondered the hall aimlessly. She wasn't heading anywhere really. She wanted to get out of her apartment. She didn't have to start her homework and had nothing important to do. She had gone to Sango's last weekend and it was very entertaining to say the least. Her brother was so cute, her father was.. Well he was nice.

But she never got to go to Inu-yasha's for dinner. He said he had to cancel. She was a bit disappointed but she didn't ask him why. He looked sad while saying to, so I figured that maybe his family had a fight. She kept walking and started to hum a little tune. After a little she began to sing to it.

Is this is it?

Is it all that grand?

What could I do?

With out his hand to guide me?

How should I go?

Willing to know?

That it was all a dream,

But not to me,

His touch I still feel,

His kind words I heard,

Singing loving,

Into my ear

It was too good to be true

How long have I know?

Has it been a long time?

Not willing to show?

The love of my life,

Waiting for me?

In my years called strife.

In this lonely misery.

She had no idea where that song came from. She had never heard it in here life. She quickly jotted the words down on a piece of paper hoping to get same answers later. When she was done she folded the paper and placed it in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sesshomaru-sama! Can I get this?" Rin asked. It was Saturday and he was taking her shopping. She was holding up a teddy bear that was white and fluffy. He nodded and she put it in the cart. They had also gotten bed sheets and blanket, paint, toys, stuffed animals, pillows, a Playstation and various items. He was quite clueless to what he was doing really. He always had interior decorators do it. But that wouldn't work with Rin. She was a kid and the decorators that he used did not do kid stuff. So he was stuck here doing it. But he brought his script with his so he could study it.

"Kagome-san!" he heard Rin yell. He looked up from his page and saw Kagome talking to Rin, squatting down on the ground.

"How are you Rin?" She asked smiling.

"Rin is good, how is Kagome-san?"

"I'm great," She looked up from he position and saw Sesshomaru. "Ohayo Sesshomaru," She said looking him in the eye. He smirked. She pretended to gasp. "The great emotionless Sesshomaru smirked. Uh oh, what should we tell the league of extraordinary emotionless men?" Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle. And Kagome smiled. "You should laugh more often,"

"I think Kagome-san is right. Sesshomaru-sama should laugh more often," Rin stated. Kagome looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"So what you are you doing? Re-doing a room?" Michicko asked when no other topic came up.

"We're making Rin's room in my apartment so she'll be more comfortable." Sesshomaru stated. "To be honest I have no clue what I'm doing," He said letting his mask drop completely; it was easy to do that with her around. Kagome laughed.

"Want some help?" She asked. He nodded. They started off down the isle.

"Now what are you buying?" She asked him.

"Anything so she could live at my apartment." He stated.

"You didn't make a list of anything did you?" He shook his head, "This might take longer then I thought."

()()()()()()()()()() a few hours later

"Ok I think you have everything you need, tooth brush, hair brush, a lot of toys, shampoo, conditioner, blankets, the paint, sippy cups, pillows, hair elastics, night light, lamp.. Yeah I think that's about it," Kagome said looking at all the things in the cart, Rin sitting in it because she was tired. Rin smiled sleepily. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Thank you for your help," He laughed, "I don't think I would have thought of all the stuff she needed and would have to had run out every other Five minutes." Michicko Smiled.

"Sure it was no problem, I had to do this when my mom had my younger brother about two years ago," She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "But I have to go. I'll see you in rehearsal!" She said and waved goodbye while running off. Sesshomaru smirked. 'Is she always late?' he thought to himself. He paid for the stuff and left.

Kagome ran to the café she worked at. She was 30 minutes late. She walked in and was greeted by her boss.  
Kagome silently cursed. She walked into the office and sat down in the chair in fount of her boss's desk. "I am very disappointed in you, 30 minutes! You could have called!" Her boss said like Kagome was her daughter even though they were almost the same age. Michicko, Kagome's boss was really nice, unless you were late for work.

"This is your last warning Kagome, if this happens again, I'm going to have to fire you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru and Rin got back to the apartment. He made dinner, and they ate it while listening to some music. Rin was chewing tiredly and looked like she was going to fall into her plate any second. When she finished Sesshomaru stopped his dinner and picked her up. He carried her to her room and sat her down on her bed under the warm blankets.

"Can Sesshomaru-sama read Rin a story?" The small girl asked. Sesshomaru smiled at her, how could he not, and nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who loved her father very much."

A few days later.. Sesshomaru looked at the clock. It was almost twelve, but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the image of his father, and step mother being shot. It haunted him to no end. He finally decided to take a walk around till he felt a little better.

He headed out to the campus he figured he would be less likely to know where he was there. He walked around and found himself at a bench. He sat down and begin thinking.

Kagome couldn't sleep. She couldn't even close her eyes for long. She sighed and decided to get some fresh air. She quietly stepped out of her dorm trying not to wake Sango. She successfully left her dorm building and went into campus. She sat down under a tree and started humming.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be out at this hour?" A voice said. She jumped and looked to where the voice came from, after scrambling to her feet. She saw a tall man with long dark hair standing before her. She couldn't figure out who it was but she was terribly afraid. His power seemed to radiate off him in waves, it sent shivers down her spine. He must have noticed because he smiled evilly, showing his fangs. Kagome started to walk away, but he continued to advance. She backed up and ran into a tree.

He went in front of her and pushed his body against her. She opened her mouth to scream, but soon he covered her mouth with his own, taking her hands and placing them above her head with one of his. His other hand was roaming her body freely, over, then under her cloths. She started crying into the forceful kiss. But he took his lips off her's and started sucking at her neck. She quickly screamed for help. But then felt a hard slap on her right cheek. The man looked at her.

"You foolish girl, don't you know I could kill you right now." He stopped short after a fist connected with his face. Kagome fell down with out the support of hand that was holding her arms up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down on them. She started crying harder.

She suddenly jerked her head up and looked and the man. He was being beaten up by a silver haired man. Kagome automatically noticed that he was Sesshomaru. His grace was still present in his fighting. When the man was knocked out Sesshomaru turned around and looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagomelooked away feeling weak.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said softly, still not meeting his eye.

"I thought I told you to look people in the eye when you're talking to them," He stated taking in a kind voice. She laughed bitterly, but felt to dirty to do anything. Fingers touched her chin steering her to look into Sesshomaru's stunning golden eyes. She tried to force her head back but he wouldn't let her. Fresh new tears came to her face and she stated crying hysterically. Sesshomaru brought her into his arms while she cried.

After the sobs subsided and her looked at her delicate face. She had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he didn't know where her apartment was. He decided to take her to his. When she woke up by herself then he would take her to her place. He nodded his head, picked her up and went to his apartment.


End file.
